The Fairly OddParents Theme Song Versions
Here are some The Fairly OddParents themes that are normal and versions of the theme song. The Fairly OddParents Theme Song Timmy is an average kid that no one understands. Mom and Dad and Vicky, always giving him commands. Vicky: Bed, twerp! The doom and gloom up in his room is broken instantly By his magic little fish That grant his every wish, 'Cause in reality, they are his oddparents, fairly oddparents. Wanda: Wands and wings. Cosmo: Floaty crowny things. Oddparents, fairly oddparents. Really mod, pea pod, buff bod, hot rod Timmy: Obtuse, rubber goose, green moose, guava juice, giant snake, birthday cake, large fries, chocolate shake! Oddparents, fairly oddparents. It flips your lid when you're the kid with fairly oddparents! Vicky: Yeah, right. wishing noise and Vicky turns into something, determined by the episode* The Fairly OddPrimates Bippy is an average chimp That no one understands Mom and Dad and Vicky always giving him commands Vicky: Ooh Ahh! Ticks and fleas up in those trees Are combed out instantly By his magic little ants With every wish they grant 'Cause in reality They are his Oddprimates! Fairly Oddprimates! Wanda: Wands and wings! Cosmo: Grabby taily things! Oddprimates! Fairly Oddprimates! Bananas! Bananas! Bananas! Bananas! Bananas! Bananas! Bananas! Bananas! Bananas! Bananas! Bananas! Bananas! Oddprimates! Fairly Oddprimates! It really pulls your tail When you're the alpha male with Fairly Oddprimates! Vicky: Ooh Ahh! The Fairly OddBabies Baby Timmy is an average kid that no one understands. Baby Mom and Baby Dad and Baby Vicky, always giving him commands. Baby Vicky: Gooh gah The doom and gloom up in his room is broken instantly By his magic little babies That grant his every wish, 'Cause in reality, they are his oddbabies, fairly oddbabies. Baby Wanda: Poof poof. Baby Cosmo: Poof poof. Oddbabies, fairly oddbabies. Really babyish, toys, bottles and mimis Baby Timmy: Numbers, toys, bottles, mimis, poofy poofy, mimis and letters Oddbabies, fairly oddbabies. It flips your lid when you're the baby with fairly oddbabies! Baby Vicky: Goo gah. wishing noise and Baby Vicky turns into something, determined by the episode* The Fairly OddPirates Timmy is an average kid that no one understands. Mom and Dad and Vicky, always giving him commands. Vicky: Argh, twerp! The doom and gloom up in his room is broken instantly By his magic little parrots That grant his every wish, 'Cause in reality, they are his oddpirates, fairly oddpirates. Wanda: Parrots and swords. Cosmo: Whales and sharky things. Oddpirates, fairly oddpirates. Really pirates and arrgh stuff Timmy: Pirates , parrots , whales ,fish , swords , fishing rods , sqwaking sounds , really arrghy things! Oddpirates, fairly oddpirates. It flips your lid when you're the kid pirate with fairly oddpirates! Vicky: Arrgh , right. wishing noise and Vicky turns into something, determined by the episode* Fairly OddStarfish Theme Song Narrator: Timmy is an average kid, and people put him down, Mom and Dad and Vicky always teaching him pronouns. Vicky: '''You and I! '''Narrator: '''But then one day he fell into the sea, landing on SpongeBob's knees, and there were these starfish who were actually, SpongeBob's fairies in reality! They are his OddStarfish, Fairly OddStarfish, they flip your lid when you are a sponge, OddStarfish, Fairly OddStarfish '''SpongeBob: '''I wish Timmy Turner had gills! Krabby Patty, Eugene Krabs, Patrick, Sandy, Larry with the abs! '''Narrator: '''OddStarfish, Fairly OddStarfish, They flip your lid when you are a sponge with Fairly OddStarfish! '''Patrick: '''Duh… The Fairly OddJokes Timmy is an average kid that laughs at him. Mom and Dad and Vicky, always giving him jokes to say. Vicky: Funny, twerp! The doom and gloom up in his room is broken instantly By his magic little fish That grant his silly wish, 'Cause in reality, they are his oddjokes, fairly oddjokes. Wanda: Clowns and stuff . Cosmo: Funny silly stuff. Oddjokes, fairly oddjokes. Really silly stuff that'll make you laugh Timmy: Silly, funny, clowns, knonk jokes and more! Oddjokes, fairly oddjokes. It flips your lid when you're the kid with fairly oddjokes! Vicky: Yeah, silly. The Scary GodParents Timmy is an scary kid that no one understands. Mom and Dad and Vicky, always giving him commands. Vicky: Scare, twerp! The doom and gloom up in his room is broken instantly By his magic little ghouls that grant his wishes with fools, 'Cause in reality, they are his godparents, scary godparents. Wanda: Deads and wings. Cosmo: Scary crowny things. Godparents, scary godparents. Really scary stuff Timmy: Masks, witches, ghosts, skeleton, bats, vampires, pumpkins, villans, jack o laterns! Godparents, scary godparents. It flips your lid when you're the kid with scary godparents! Vicky: Scary, right. The Fairly OddParents Theme Song (Future Version) Tommy and Tammy are average kids that no one understands. Mom and Dad and Vickybot, always giving them commands. Vickybot: Bed, twerps! The doom and gloom up in his room is broken instantly By their magic little fish That grant their every wish, 'Cause in reality, they are their oddparents, fairly oddparents. Wanda: Wands and wings. Cosmo: Floaty crowny things. Oddparents, fairly oddparents. Really mod, pea pod, buff bod, hot rod Tommy and Tammy: Obtuse, rubber goose, green moose, guava juice, giant snake, birthday cake, large fries, chocolate shake! Oddparents, fairly oddparents. It flips your lid when you're kids with fairly oddparents! Vickybot: Yeah, right. wishing noise and Vicky turns into something, determined by the episode* Fairly OddChefs Theme Song Terry is a skinny kid, that everyone understands... Mom and Dad and Vanessa are always giving foods that are bland! Vanessa: Have some tofu! The crude and rude healthy food is broken instantly... When some leftover fried fishes cooks him tasty dishes cuz in reality, there are his... Odd Chefs, Fairly Odd Chefs! Hotcakes: Spaghetti and Onion Rings! Butcher: Fried Everything! Odd Chefs, Fairly Odd Chefs... Meatwad, Poached Cod, Cheese Log, Hot Dogs! Terry: Quesadillas, Fried Tortillas, Baloney, Macaroni, Pancakes, Cheesesteaks, Large Fries. Chocolate Shake! Odd Chefs, Fairly Odd Chefs! It'll change your moods if you eat your foods... With the Fairly Odd Chefs! Vanessa: Are you going to eat that? POOF! The Fairly OldParents Timmy is an average kid that no one understands. Mom and Dad and Vicky, always giving him commands. Vicky: Bed, twerp! The doom and gloom up in his room is broken instantly By his magic little fish That grant his every wish, 'Cause in reality, they are his oldparents, fairly oldparents. Wanda: Wands and wings. Cosmo: Floaty crowny things. Oldparents, fairly oldparents. Really mod, pea pod, buff bod, hot rod Timmy: Obtuse, rubber goose, green moose, guava juice, giant snake, birthday cake, large fries, chocolate shake! Oldparents, fairly oldparents. It flips your lid when you're the kid with fairly oldparents! Vicky: Yeah, right. The Fairly OddParents Theme Song (Veronica Version) Veronica is an average kid that no one understands. Mom and Dad and Niki, always giving her commands. Niki: Me stink! The doom and gloom up in her room is broken instantly By her magic little fish That grant her every wish, 'Cause in reality, they are her oddparents, fairly oddparents. Delilah: Wands and wings. Vivan: Floaty crowny things. Oddparents, fairly oddparents. Really mod, pea pod, buff bod, hot rod Veronica: Obtuse, rubber goose, green moose, guava juice, giant snake, birthday cake, large fries, chocolate shake! Oddparents, fairly oddparents. It flips your lid when you're the kid with fairly oddparents! Niki: Me right. The Fairly Oddlympics Theme Song Timmy is an average kid that no one understands. Mom and Dad and Vicky, always giving him training for the olympics Vicky: Train, twerp! The doom and gloom up in his room is broken instantly By his magic little fish That grant his every wish, 'Cause in reality, they are his oddlympics, fairly oddlympics. Wanda: Training like fun. Cosmo: And sporty things. Oddlympics, fairly oddlympics. Really mod, pea pod, buff bod, hot rod Timmy: I want to beat those pixies and anti-fairies! Oddlympics, fairly oddlympics. It flips your lid when you're the kid with fairly oddlympics! Vicky: Yeah, right. The Fairly Dog Parents '''Narrarator: Timmy is an average dog, and no one understands; Mom and Dad and Vicky, Always giving him commands, Vicky: "BOW-WOW! (Bed twerp!)" The Doom and Gloom up in his room, The fun ends instantly... ...But his magic little toys who grant his every wish, 'Cause in reality, they are his Dog Parents, Fairly Dog Parents! Wanda: "Snouts and ears!" Cosmo: "Funny curly things!" Dog Parents, Fairly Dog Parents, Weiner Dog, Peacock, Hot rod, Hot dog! Timmy: "Ruff ruff, Bark, bark, Arf Arf, Bark bark Ruff ruff, BOW-WOW-WOW! Dog Parents, Fairly Dog Parents, They'll flip your lid when your a pup, With Fairly Dog Parents! Vicky: "Bow-WOW." The Fairly OddParents (Trixie Version) Trixie is an average kid that no one understands. Mom & Dad and Vicky always giving her commands. (we see Mr Tang as we knew in "Information stupor highway" but the camera don't show Mrs. Tang's head) (Vicky): Bed twerpette! The doom and gloom up in her room is broken instantly. By her magic little fish, They grant his every wish 'cause in reality, they are her Oddparents! Fairly Oddparents (Wanda): Wands and wings (Cosmo):Floaty crowny things Oddparents! Fairly Odd parents Real mod, peapod, buff bod, hot rod (Trixie): obtuse, rubber goose, green moose, guava juice, giant snake, birthday cake, large fries, chocolate shake! Oddparents, Fairly Oddparents it flips your lid when you are the kid with Fairly Oddparents! (Vicky):Yeah right! POP! (Vicky's head becomes Timmy Turner's head) The Fairly Odd Eds Ed is NOT your Average kid that EVERYONE understands! Kevin, Nazz, and Sarah always giving him commands... Sarah: PLAY WITH ME! The gloom and doom DOWN in his room is broken instantly... He got some magic little chickens that grant his every wish cause in Ed-reality... Their are his Odd Eds, Fairly Odd Eds! Eddy: Cash and Scams! Edd: Sock hat things! Odd Eds! Fairly Odd Eds! Aliens, Comics, Monster Movies! Ed: Gravy! Buttered Toast! Gravy! Buttered Toast! Gravy! Buttered Toast! Gravy! BUTTERED TOAST! Odd Eds! Fairly Odd Eds! It'll flip your headif your name is Ed... With THE FAIRlY ODD EDS! Sarah: Yeah right! (Poof!) Fairly OddSeesponges Theme Song Narrator: Connor is a popular kid and everyone understands. Mr. and Mrs. Seesponges always giving him cookies. Mr. Seesponges: Connor is nice! Narrator: Connor and his two siblings respect him, though Quintin is a brat Though they have been respecting each other before in fact! Jenna is the nice sibling and they both love soccer. Yes they are soccer experts, soccer experts. Connor's best friend Zeke is never drifting off and ... You wouldn't like it without Fairly OddSeesponges! Quintin: Yeah Right! (Poof!) scary godparents theme Kira is an average kid, but no one understands. L and Near and Mello always giving him commands doom and gloom up in his room is broken instantly by rem and ryuk and his magic book cuz in reality they are his godparents, scary godparents "scythes and wings!" "we're floaty frowny things." godparents, scary godparents Meatwad, club mod, L's bod, ipod! misora's noose, silly goose, misa's caboose, apple juice! watari rapes, L eats cake, ryuk's eyes, trouser snake!!! *doodly-doo-dee-doo* godparents, scary godparents light flipped his lid when he got caught by a kid, it's scary godparents! kira's light! GOD! Category:Songs Category:Fanmade songs Category:Lists